Fitting in
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: Sequel to lost strawberry. Ichigo is now getting use to being a full Shinigami, but there is of course one big choice he still needs to make... IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Fitting in: Part 1

Ichigo awoke in his room. His room in the Kuchiki Estate to be precise. According to Rukia it was way larger than his room when he been alive, but Ichigo couldn't remember much about his life when he been well... alive. According to Rukia he had died about nine months ago fighting Aizen the traitor. While he lost a lot of his memories, he had been fortunately far from forgotten and Rukia with the help of Yachiru had found him and helped him make a new start.

However Byakuya had forbidden Ichigo from going to the world of the living due to the 'serous complications' that Ichigo's reappearance, lack of aging and serous memory loss would cause. But Ichigo was pretty sure that he would have a wall with pictures of friends on it in his old room, but probably not a frame to place his huge sword Zangetsu on, or several books on Kidō (serous books in black covers, not Chapy covered versions like Rukia's).

On a normal day Ichigo would wake, train with Renji a little while and then eat. He then spend a fair bit of the afternoon with Rukia , typically learning history, noble rules of good manners or Shinigami related stuff like Kidō. A little while before tea time he then go train some more with the Eleventh Division and after being half beaten senseless by Kenpachi, visit Forth Division, get patched up and then go back to the Kuchiki Estate.

He then have a family meal with the Kuchiki's, with Byakuya often firing of random questions based of what Rukia had been teaching him. After that he spend the rest of the evening talking with Rukia between kissing her senseless before retiring to his room. All in all it was a pretty nice set up, through sometimes Ichigo wished he didn't own Yachiru a debt of honor that required him to train with Kenpachi as much as he did, typical while limping towards Forth Division.

All in all however, he gotten use to his daily routine. However today was going to be different...

"You awake yet Strawberry!?" Rukia shouted as pulled the door open violently and without warning. Ichigo felt himself blush as he realized Rukia wasn't alone and he wasn't dressed.

"Your right Kuchiki-san...." Yoruichi said as she walked in, despite Ichigo not being fully dressed. "He has put on some muscle in the last few months!"

Ichigo glared at Rukia who was wearing her 'I'm so innocent' face.

"What the hell you doing, bringing Yoruichi into my room before I'm even dressed!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"Oh I was so sure you be dressed by now my sweet little Strawberry." Rukia said in her deliberately over sweet tone she used when trying to annoy Ichigo. "And I did warn you yesterday that I be waking your early for the meeting with the captains"

"And at no point did you say you bring Yoruichi into MY room to ogle at me!" Ichigo shouted back in reply as he rapidly clothed himself, while trying to avoid the Second Division Captains gaze.

"But I also didn't say I wouldn't " She said with a smirk. "And the way I look at it if you got it, flaunt it. Plus, I'm secure in the knowledge that your mine and mine alone. So why not show of?"

Ichigo sighed at the crazy, demented, cunning and underhand midget, then turned to Yoruichi.

"So besides ogling, what bring you to my room at this time in the morning Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked politely as he ignore the grinning midget. "I thought you where about the only captain who doesn't want me in your squad?"

"Oh thats true." She said with a grin. "Which is why I'm best suited to take you to the captains meeting, no bias and a nice sensible head on my shoulder to advise you with."

The reaction Rukia took to this comment was priceless.

"But thats my job!" She shrieked , much to Ichigo's delight. Yoruichi pointed her finger at Rukia and replied.

"Utterly biased." She said bluntly. "Firstly you hold Shunsui and Ukitake in rather high regard. And secondly you had this serous brother-taking-over-your-life complex with Byakuya ever since Ichigo's moved in."

"I am not biased at all!" Rukia shouted back in a quick reply to a smirking Yoruichi

"So you have no trouble trusting someone who's both three times as old as you and a good friend to guild your boyfriend on a important choice?"

Rukia just stared at Yoruichi a few moments before sighing.

"You best guide him properly." She said softly while glancing at Ichigo.

"Oh don't worry I will" Yoruichi said before mischievously glancing at Ichigo. "Through I must admit you really got the jackpot with Ichigo, six pack and a super firm but too to boot!"

Ichigo felt himself go as red as a strawberry.

"You're as bad as Soifon you know." Yoruichi said as she walked back out the door. "She goes the same shade whenever I change from cat to human in front of her, it like she never seen me in the nude before or something... but anyway lets move it Ichigo!"

Ichigo followed Yoruichi out the room, but not before Rukia quickly whispered in his ear.

"I really pity Soifon at times..."

It didn't take that long to reach the First Division barracks at all, mostly because Yoruichi was determined to test exactly how good Ichigo flash steps technique was. However as they stood before the doors, Yoruichi stopped and placed one hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo." She said seriously. "By the end of today you be a full member of the Gotei 13, in fact its safe to say you be a seated officer of some rank to boot whoever squad you end up in. Whoever ends up being your captain you be expect to follow to the very gates of hell if necessary and follow there orders regardless of your view on them."

Ichigo stared at her in the eyes, she was clearly very serous indeed.

"Its for theses reason I recommender that which ever part of your heart you decided to follow, that you don't join Capitan Hitsugaya in the Tenth Devision. He's far too young for to take seriously as a superior and you must be willing to accept your captain as your captain, its vital for the smooth running of any squad."

Ichigo stared into her eyes a few moments as he considered the wisdom in her words.

"Thanks Yoruichi-sensei" Ichigo said with a slight bow of his head. She grinned in reply and messed his hair.

"Just follow your heart Ichigo and you be fine." She said playfully. And with that and a fair bit of trepidation in his heart, Ichigo pushed open the doors that led to his future.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A fair bit latter than orginaly planned, but RL got in the way .. Anyway Enjoy!

Fitting in:Part 2

Ichigo opened the doors and walked in. Standing at the opposite side of room was the Captain-commander ,Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, however much to Ichigo's surprise was the small person standing next to him...

"Hey there Ichinii." Karin said with a friendly wave and a sarcastic smirk from beside the Captain-commander. "Bet you were expected me to be here weren't you?"

"No!" Ichigo prety much blurted out. "Just how did you get in here today?"

And it was true too. Ichigo had certainly not been expecting to see his younger sister here, even thought she was a Shinigami, was because she was still technically very much alive and spending nearly all her time back in Karakura Town .

Her appearance was certainly a little different from the picture he kept of her her in his room, since she was wearing her Shinigami robes, which where somewhat different from standard issue, with trouser and her twin permanently released sai shaped Zanpakutou's hanging from the belt, she had also dropped the red cap.

"Well Kurosaki-san." Spoke the Captain-commander. "You be pleased to hear your sister has been granted special permission to be present today, to further her understanding of the Soul Society."

Karin nodded.

"Which is important information as I seek to be a model Shinigami dear Ichinii." She spoke in a tone that he was sure she must off picked up off Rukia at some point. A tone that sounded to most completely sincere, but to Ichigo screamed actress.

"Sure Karin." He said sarcastic. "If your aiming to be a model Shinigami them I'm aiming to become a master of Kidō "

"Aim high!" Karin sarcastic retaliated.

"Kurosaki-san... Kurosaki-chan... could you please cease your squabbling?" The Captain-commander said as he stuck his stick on the floor causing the two of them to jump.

Karin immediately turned and bowed to him after nearly jumping out her skin. " Sorry sir." Ichigo followed suit.

"Now that you two siblings have greeted each other" The Captain-commander. Said somewhat stiffly. "I believe we shall deal with the mater at hand., namely the matter of which squad that Kurosaki Ichigo will be joining on a long term bases."

"I believe this will be a short meeting then Captain-commander." Byakuya said with calm certainty. "Ichigo has already been part my household for many months now and has good working relationship with my Vice Captain. He will make a excellent Third Seat for the Sixth Division and bring honour and much needed battle skills to it."

"Oh you like to keep him under your thumb wouldn't you Kuchiki?" Kenpachi said with a annoyed air as he interrupted. "But we both know Ichigo belongs with Eleventh Division with the proper serous warriors. He one of the few Shinigami I met who can go for more than three rounds with me without needing the Forth Division or running like a coward."

Ichigo smirked somewhat nervously. He had to admit there was something very raw that touched the base of hid soul about the Eleventh Division style, but he also felt there was something missing, a lack of moral imperative in its actions that Ichigo knew he would miss inside of it.

"Oh don't be foolish Captain Zaraki". Shinji with a calmer and more relaxed air. "We know Ichigo more than just a warriors, he is like me and the others, a Vizard who I believe could do with a little guidance now and again from a older and wiser one, like say his new captain".

"You really do belong with us Ichigo." Shinji said serous as he stared at Ichigo. "In the end you know were there only ones who truly know what its like to be you and I really would like to return the good service you did me and the others by helping us rejoin the Gotei Thirteen...."

"If we going down the understanding route Ichigo" Spoke Urahara as calmly as Shinji. "Then I think I certainly am the most qualified here. I taught Ichigo how to fight properly in the first place and was the one who helped him through those painful changes he underwent for the sake of Kuchiki Rukia. So I most likely have the best combined understand of what he is AND who he is out of anyone here. It be my pleasure to offer him the position of Seventh Seat."

Ichigo blinked.

"Seventh Seat?!" Ichigo exclaimed. " I know I'm not as experienced as some, but I though being capable of Banki would least get me a little higher than Seventh Seat for crying out loud!"

"Well I can't let you be ranked higher than Jinta-chan can I Ichigo?" Urahara said with a serous tone , but with a growing grin. "I sometime feel he took Ururu-chan being ranked above him rather badly, imagine how he react if he was pushed down a rank further!"

Ichigo blinked again.

"Your telling me I'm being ranked so low because of a kids ego issues!" Ichigo screamed at Urahara in sheer disbelief.

"Pretty much." Urahara casually replied. "That and the fact my division not that combat focused when it comes to ranking anyway. We are the Research and Development Institute after all."

"Ok I'm was half thinking I'm not going to fit in with Mayuri being my senior i anyway, so perhaps Twelfth Division just isn't for me" Ichigo said with a sigh.

"But I bet you have no issues with Kuchiki Rukia being your only senior besides me in your division would you Kurosaki-kun?" Ukitake said with a knowing smile. "I know your use to working close with Kuchiki-dona and between my sickness and her rather immature Bamki, we do have issues with a lack of fighters as strong as you in the Thirteenth Division for dealing with serous threats."

Ichigo though over his offer with some thought, it wasn't exactly a bad offer, it certainly be one that Rukia be happy with and Ichigo had always found Ukitake rather easy to get on when he visited the estate. It be a pretty nice set up.

"Seems you made a impression on him Ukitake-kun." It was Kyōraku this time. "But before Ichigo-kun gives you his reply, he should at least hear out my offer.."

Kyōraku stepped forward towards Ichigo somewhat.

"Ichigo-kun." He stated simply. "I have a few things my squad can help you with and few things my squad could do with help with."

"Oh?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Well between my Nemi-chan and Lisa-chan, I think you be getting much better with Kidō and..." Kyōraku looked at Shinji and Urahara with a slight smirk. "And getting a better understanding of your Vizard powers to boot."

"It won't be all one way off course" Kyōraku continued. "I'm in dire need of a seated officer who knows what he's doing with recruitment."

Byakuya looked at Kyōraku in disbelief.

"Capitan Kyōraku with all due respect, Vice Captain Yadōmaru has been spending a lot of time at the Academy in recent times recruiting."

Kyōraku nodded with a sigh.

"And all she brings back is pretty young girls with a preference towards Kidō " Kyōraku explained. "And at the rate Lisa-chan recruiting, it won't be long before the Eighth Division is the female Kidō Corps. I need someone who can test young cadets combat skills and bring back a few Shinigami who can fight up close to round the squad out and I think your the man for the job Ichigo-kun."

It was in fairness another good offer.

"So Kurosaki-kun, which of the Gotei Thirteen divisions will you be joining?" Unohana asked calmly. "You're a young man with much ability and potential, but because the speed you have risen to such power, you lack much of the finises and experience that most Shinigami of your level have. To put it simply you have much to offer to any squad, but you also have much to learn in many different fields."

That was what she said, her body language and spiritual pressure spoke differently. Firstly she had somehow managed to focus a great deal of spiritual pressure on him and him alone and secondly the way she at him was a look that suggested she was very much expecting something from him a question in fact.

"You like me to join the Forth Division wouldn't you?" Ichigo asked as he strained not to fall over from the pressure.

Then she smiled.

"I think you make a good big brother figure for the less mighty members of my division Kurosaki-kun ." She explained as she eased off the spiritual pressure. "Yamada-kun always speaks of your caring nature and sense of responsibility in high regard. I also believe with time and effort you could learn to use your great spiritual power to heal a great number of people greatly. So yes I would like you to join the Forth Division Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked around the room at the assorted captains, nearly every single one of them wanted him in there division for one reason or another. He knew however he chose there be disappointment and he knew the competitiveness between the divisions would only increase over him unless....

Ichigo smiled at his younger sister Karin and the smile she gave back told him she come to the same conclusion as him.

"I made up my mind Captain-commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto of which Division of the Gotei Thirteen I wish to join." Ichigo said firmly as he walked up to the Captain-commander and knelled in front of him. "I wish to humbly request a position as a seated officer in the First Division sir."

The Captain-commander blinked and Karin grinned widely. Ichigo couldn't see the others expressions, but judging from the flicker of there Reiatsu's, he caught them by surprised too.

"Much fuss is made of my battle skills and abilities." Ichigo continued. "But I'm still fundamentally only sixteen years old. Besides my younger sister, there is no other in this room who age can't be measured at least a full digit higher that that. While I do not lack battle ability or honour, I do lack experience of the ways of the Gotei Thirteen and the wisdom that one can only acquire after seeing things first hand for hundreds of years. I believe working directly under you Captain-commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto would be the best way to apply my abilities and learn how to better serve the Gotei Thirteen as a Shinigami and bring honour to House Kuchiki by bringing peace to the Soul Society doing so."

The Captain-commander stood there a few longs moment in silence. Then he laughed loudly for what seemed like forever as no one else in the room dared to say a thing. Unsurprising Ichigo nerves where racing, perhaps he pushed his luck a bit too far...

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The Captain-commander spoke seriously after he finally stopped laughing. "I have held this post for two thousand and twenty two years. It all that time I never had such a outrage request asked of me."

Ichigo was quivering like a leaf.

"But it also a good request and I do see your logic both open **and** hidden." He said with a slight smile. " I accept you newly appointed Third Seat Kurosaki Ichigo. You shall start your duties from Monday next week and I will be visiting the Kuchiki Estate over the weekend to clarify a few things before you begin."

"Thank you sir!" Ichigo said incredibly nervously with a bow.

And that was how Ichigo found his place.


End file.
